


Gamzee?

by bookworm528



Category: Homestuck
Genre: GamTav - Freeform, TW:selfharm, tw: attempted suicide, voices
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 08:44:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookworm528/pseuds/bookworm528
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The voices were loud,screaming in his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gamzee?

The voices were loud,screaming in his head.

He couldn’t make them shut up. Well, actually, if he could just get those damn pills that made the voices quieter and also made him feel numb, he would be okay. They would go away for a while and he would be okay. Everything would be fine.

But he couldn’t do that.

He couldn’t even get up. Couldn’t move.

_you can’t even get up? stupid useless dumbass.._

_  
_His head hurt badly. It made every other part of him ache, and he couldn’t do anything about it.

Screaming. They wouldn’t stop.

He begged for them to just shut up. Why did they have to torture him? Why couldn’t they leave him alone? 

But he failed to realize, the yelling wasn’t coming from just inside of his head. 

"Gamzee! Damnit! Wake up!"

_You can’t do anything right_

"Come on , Gamzee! Pease!"

_pathetic unwanted clown_

He felt cold and tired, but he wasn’t even sure that he was awake.

Gamzee didn’t hear [the ambulance](http://the-broken-fault-in-our-hearts.tumblr.com/post/57289344180/gamzee-chapter-one-1).

Didn’t react while they took him to the hospital.

He didn’t answer or react to anything that Tavros said when he spoke to him, maybe trying to wake him up. 


End file.
